


Brought Down to Size

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Series: Kinks Series [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cock Warming, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Objectification, Public Humiliation, Sensory Deprivation, Shrinking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: "Tony didn't understand how important it is to you to be able to take care of him. It's a lot easier for him to think when he's in his normal state of mind," Bucky said. The hope that was breaking out on Steve's face was so tentative and fragile, Tony wanted to hide his face away in shame. "We had a talk, and he decided he really wanted to be a good boy for you. He said that if you want to play daddy, he would do it to make you happy. Hey, kiddo," Tony have Bucky a half-hearted glare, but the guy just chuckled. "You wanna give Steve what he wants today? Be the boy he needs you to be? Just until seven, though, Steve. After that, he wants to apologize to me."Non-sexual age-play with Steve in chapter one, kinky public humiliation with Bucky in chapter two. Feel free to skip to two if you just want some Tony humiliation; there's no plot to worry about.





	1. Steve Loves Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome age-play/shrinking kink. Chapter One has non-sexual age-play between Steve and de-aged!Tony. If you're up for something kinkier, the story continues in Chapter Two.
> 
> I'm still writing at least two fics that fit in chronologically before this one, but Steve has been reserumed and is Cap again.

"Get him to SHIELD," Steve told the other Avengers, shoving the unconscious villain of the week toward Clint. "I gotta find Tony and see if he's okay." Tony had fallen out of the sky abruptly, nearly ten minutes ago, when the team was fighting off a herd of super-sized cockroaches the bad guy had magicked up. Tony hadn't responded to calls over the comm since. JARVIS had relayed that Tony was conscious and that emergency protocols had been used to open the Iron Man suit, but had been unable to give any more information. 

Steve rounded another corner and saw the suit lying in disassembled pieces around a crater in a sidewalk. Tony was nowhere in sight, so he began calling out for him, growing more and more panicked as seconds ticked by with no response. 

"Jeez, okay! Stop yelling." 

Steve spun around at the unfamiliar voice. It was a child, a small boy, who was hanging onto a brick wall. Steve pulled his cowl back, walked over, and crouched in front of the kid. "Did you see what happened to Iron Man?" 

The kid gave him a wide-eyed look, and his face screwed up like he was about to cry. 

"Hey, it's okay. Did you get hurt?" Steve couldn't see any blood, but the child was covered in masonry dust that had likely been dispersed by Iron Man's rough landing. 

"Wha' the fuck?!" The boy said plaintively, rocked off his feet and fell to the ground, and then burst into tears. 

Steve lifted him up and hugged him. "You are too young to be using words like that," he chided. 

"Lay-hay-hanguage, Ste-ee-eve," the boy stuttered out between sobs. 

Steve pushed the small body away from him to study the boy's face. "Oh my god. Tony?" The kid nodded, and started wiping his tear-streaked face with grimy hands. "Hey, stop that; you're making yourself dirtier." He pulled off a glove and brushed a clean hand over Tony's cheeks, using his glove to wipe the snot that was dripping from his nose. When Tony had composed himself, he lifted him up and propped the small body on his hip. "We'll fix this. Lemme call for some help." 

* * *

"Fucking _magic_ ," Steve said, when he and Tony were with Bruce in his lab. 

"Yes. It seems like the man we were fighting has powers that affect the physical size of his targets," Bruce continued. "He was able to make rats grow to the size of ponies, and shrink Tony down to less than three feet tall. I could only speculate why Tony's physical change in size also seems to have regressed his body in age, but it is obvious that he still has his adult mind." 

Steve interrupted again, this time speaking to Tony, who was sitting on a counter with his legs hanging off the edge and dangling far above the floor. "Stop squirming. Is something wrong?" 

Tony gazed at him with big, solemn brown eyes. "I hafta go," he admitted quietly. 

"Go where?" Steve asked automatically before realizing. "Oh. Of course. Let me help you down." He lifted Tony off the counter by his armpits and set him on the floor, hunching over to keep one hand on Tony's shoulder. He wasn't very steady on his feet; Steve didn't know whether it was the muscles and balance of his changed body, or simple exhaustion and shock. 

They hadn't reached the door of the lab before Tony abruptly stopped. "Uh-oh." 

Steve's heart melted at the embarrassment and confusion on Tony's little face. His pants, which had thankfully shrunk with the rest of his clothes, had a growing wet patch on the front. Steve's gaze flicked back to Tony's face, and there was an adorable little wobble to his lip and tears welling up in his eyes. 

"It's okay. Don't cry." It wasn't any use- Tony covered his face and began to sob. Steve knelt next to the small figure and pulled him close in a hug. 

"Obviously the younger body is affecting him emotionally," Bruce pointed out unnecessarily. 

Steve rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, and picked Tony up. "I'm gonna help get you cleaned up. Bruce, we can meet you in the living room afterward." 

Bruce picked up a tablet. "I'm going to have one of the interns downstairs run out to the store and get some things." 

* * *

Tony had calmed down while Steve filled the bathtub and helped him out of his damp clothes. He then refused to get in the tub unless Steve got in with him. 

Steve argued when Tony tried to cuddle up to him. "I'm not comfortable with that. I'll feel like a pedophile if you sit up against me like you usually do." 

Tony pouted and whined. "Steeeeve! It's just me!" 

"You can't change my mind about this. Now, use the soap." 

There was a knock on the bathroom door when Steve and Tony were out of the bathtub and towelling off. 

"I got some clothes that should be small enough," Bruce said through the wood. 

Steve opened the door. "Thanks." He took a short stack of new folded clothes and then accepted the plastic bundle Bruce also handed him. "What's this?" 

"Hell no," Tony said, clutching his towel to himself. 

"Training briefs," Bruce said. "We don't know if this is something that will keep happening until we reverse the changes. Might as well be prepared." 

"Probably a smart idea," Steve admitted, setting the clothes aside and ripping the package open. He pulled out one of the 'training pants.' "Hey, it has those robot things you like!" He held them up for Tony's inspection. 

Tony made a face. "I don't care if they have Transformers or Teslas. I am not putting on diapers!" 

"Alright," Bruce said calmly. Steve looked at the man in surprise, but Bruce kept his face neutral and looking at Tony. "It's your choice. If this version of your body is incontinent, though, you are going to get tired of having to clean yourself up and change clothes so often." 

"Better than wearing those," Tony said stubbornly. 

* * *

A wet sensation woke Steve up. Tony had wet the bed and was still asleep. 

"Tony," Steve shook him awake. 

"Huh? Oh, crap. Sorry." He looked sleepy and embarrassed, but it didn't seem like he was going to cry. 

They rinsed off in the shower and changed into fresh clothes. Bruce had only gotten one set of pyjamas, so Tony ended up wearing one of his adult-sized T-shirts like a nightgown. 

"Wait while I change the sheets," Steve said. 

"There are fifteen bedrooms here. Let's just go use another one." 

Steve frowned. "I don't want to leave the mess. It will be worse in the morning." 

Tony yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go across the hall. You can join me when you're finished with your housekeeping." 

Steve gave him a stern look. "Are you going to wear one of those training briefs Bruce got you?" 

Tony tried to give him a scornful glare, but it just made him look like a toddler on the verge of throwing a tantrum. "No." 

"Then go ahead and sleep across the hall. I am not going to share a bed with you if you are going to piss all over me." 

"Fine!" Tony crossed his arms and left the room. Steve listened as he stomped across the hallway, then began stripping the sheets after he heard the guest room door slam shut. 

A few hours later Steve was woken up again as a small body clambered up into bed. 

"Hmm?" 

"Shut up. Go back to sleep." Tony cuddled up against Steve's side. 

* * *

The guest bedroom sheets needed to be changed in the morning. Tony had pulled on a pair of training pants before coming rejoining Steve in their bed, though. Tony was blushing red across his face and neck when Steve saw he was wearing just the briefs in the morning and asked for Steve's help with cleaning up. Steve didn't tease him, though; Tony looked adorably innocent and vulnerable as a young child wearing only a diaper. 

"I'm glad you put those on and came back to bed," was the only comment Steve made. 

Besides his balance, Tony's fine motor skills were also diminished. He made a mess trying to eat cereal for breakfast. Steve ended up putting Tony on his lap and feeding him. It was clear that Tony was not in favor of being hand fed, but suffered through it. 

Steve, however, found himself enjoying the experience. His lover was relying on him to provide sustenance that was needed to keep him alive. He had had few opportunities in his life to act as caretaker for someone- usually, he was the person who needed to be taken care of. 

Feeding Tony was an intimate act. Having him tucked sideways across Steve's lap, cradling his shoulders with his left arm, Steve was right there to see the way Tony's eyes watched the spoon and how they tried to cross when a spoonful of cereal came closer to his face. 

Also, Tony was in the small, fragile form of a young child. Steve hadn't had much experience with children since he had been one himself, but that desire to protect and provide for a dependent human being was most easily enacted upon a child. Or a lover, Steve supposed, but as satisfied as he was with Tony, he knew the man would have to be in dire straits to happily permit Steve to coddle him. Worse circumstances than these, certainly, as Tony's small face had not lost his stubborn expression that was clearly yelling, _I am only putting up with this because I have to!_

When Tony's cereal bowl was empty, Tony struggled to extricate himself from Steve's embrace. Steve reluctantly let him slide to the floor. 

"See ya later," Tony said, walking unsteadily to the kitchen doorway. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To work. I've got the prototype for the upgraded quinjet engine to finish fabricating." 

"You are not going to your shop. Not while you're like this," Steve protested, standing up. 

Tony turned around to scowl up at Steve. "I am fine, Steve. I wasn't knocked on the head yesterday." 

"No, but you're three feet tall. You can't take a dozen steps without having to hold on to something for balance. There's no way I am letting you into your lab with all the tools and hazardous materials just sitting around for you to injure yourself with." 

"I'll be fine. These tiny hands will be an asset, actually!" 

"No way. JARVIS, is Tony's workshop a safe place for a child?" 

"Certainly not, Captain Rogers," the AI replied. 

"I am not a fucking child!" Tony balled his hands into little fists and stomped his foot. His screaming had made his entire face turn red. 

"Of course not," Steve consoled him. "But you're small, your muscle coordination is unreliable, and you have lost a significant amount of strength. You aren't good at respecting your physical limits when you are in your _actual_ body; it would be a disaster if I let you into your shop." 

Tony sulked on the couch with a tablet, streaming a continuous marathon of those Housewives shows that Steve couldn't stand so he would leave Tony alone. 

* * *

"Clint called. He's done with the debrief, and will be home soon," Steve told Tony. 

* * *

"Boo!" Clint said, dropping from the ceiling to land two inches from Tony's nose. Tony startled, fell on his ass, and to add insult to injury he pissed himself. 

Clint bent over laughing. "Oh my god, your face!" 

The shock quickly wore off, and Tony was swamped with embarrassment and impotent rage. "Motherfucker, it's gonna be you with the funny face when I get my hands on you!" 

Clint's eyes widened with malicious glee. "You peed your pants! I scared Tony Stark so bad that he pissed his pants! I am putting that on my resume!" 

"Go away!" Tony screamed, covering his face with his hands. "Steeeve!" 

His boyfriend raced in from around a corner. "Tony?" His quick eyes and mind summed up what had occurred. "Barton, leave. I will deal with you later." 

"I didn't touch him!" 

"I don't care!" Steve knelt next to Tony and picked him up to cradle him to his chest. "It's okay, baby," he crooned consolingly. The endearment made Tony's humiliation double, and he began sobbing. 

" _Baby_ ," Clint said with a snort and a chuckle. "You got that right." 

Steve carried him away from Clint and back into their bedroom. There was a towel already on the bed, and Steve sat Tony carefully on it. "You get your shirt off, and I'll deal with everything else." By the time Tony had finally gotten his arms out of the sleeves and his head out of the whole thing, Steve had already removed his socks, jeans, and underwear. "I got these to clean you up," Steve said, holding up a package of baby wipes for Tony's inspection. He turned his nose up at it and looked away as Steve gently wiped him down. "I want you to lie back on the bed now," Steve said warmly, so Tony flopped back and stared at the ceiling until he felt Steve grab his ankle. 

"No!" He howled, kicking his foot. He look down and saw Steve holding a real baby diaper in one hand, just like he had feared. 

Of course he wasn't able to get his leg out of Steve's grip, but he squirmed and twisted like an eel to prevent Steve from putting that thing on him. Steve finally dropped the diaper so he could get Tony in a secure hold. "You need this. The pull-ups aren't enough. Bruce is figuring this out, so it won't be for too long. Can't you be sensible?" 

"You're my goddamn sex partner, Rogers! Unless this is another kink of yours, you shouldn't be having to deal with my literal shit! It's demeaning, for both of us!" 

"I wiped half of the Howlies' asses in the war, because all of them got dysentery at one time or another, and there weren't enough antibiotics to spare on the men who still had all their limbs. They pretty much took turns getting sick and too weak with fever and dehydration to take care of themselves. This is just a little bit of urine. Plus, I'm taking care of you when you need help, which you never let me do when you're able to lock yourself in your shop or office. So this is actually something I would like to do for you." 

Tony was too upset to be reasonable. "This is one of your kinks! You said! And I am saying stop, red light, Windows Vista, whatever fucking safeword it takes to get you to stop!" 

Steve immediately released him and stepped back from the bed. "'I swear that this is definitely not a sex thing. I know you're you, but I am not physically attracted to you when you look like a toddler, Tony. Do you really think anything I do to help you has a sexual motivation? Maybe people you've been with before were like that, but I'm not." 

"I don't want to be treated like a baby," Tony said, and it came out as a childish whine which really did not help him prove his point. 

Steve leveled him with a serious look. "I am not treating you like a baby. I am trying to treat you as a teammate who has been physically compromised and needs assistance." 

"I don't want your help!" Tony said mulishly. 

Steve threw his hands up. "Fine! I will stop helping. Do it all yourself." He left the room, obviously upset, but too considerate by nature to stomp or slam the door. 

Tony got himself off the bed and had to ask JARVIS where Steve and Bruce had put the clothes they had bought in his temporary size. Tony was able to reach the drawer and pull it out, so he was able to get dressed in regular underwear and pants without any further help. 

He was hoping that he would be able to get into his workshop without Steve hovering over him like a helicopter parent, but his AI refused to open the doors. Usually, Tony would punch in the override code, but he was too short to reach the keypad. He balled his hands into fists and huffed in irritation before turning away. Maybe he could bribe Clint into helping him. 

Clint was in the kitchen back upstairs waiting for something in the oven to finish cooking. When he saw Tony walk in his expression filled with amusement. "You're such an adorable widdle baby, Starkie!" 

"Shut your face hole," he shot back with a glare. "I still have an adult fucking mind, which is more than I can say for you." 

"Too bad. Hey, maybe during your second childhood you can learn the lessons you missed the first time you grew up. You know: sharing is caring, don't touch other people's stuff, why you should be nice to your friends- stuff like that." 

"I do share and I am nice," Tony rebutted. "Look at you living here in my skyscraper and eating food I paid for." 

Clint held up an empty frozen chicken nuggets box. "Big Daddy bought these himself. Maybe if you're polite I might share." 

"No thanks. I was just hoping you would help me with something real quick." 

"With what?" 

"Overriding the lockdown on my shop." Clint shook his head. "No can do. Both Steve and JARVIS threatened me about that already. Sorry." 

" _Fucking Steve_ ," Tony said. 

Clint eyed him like he was a specimen at a zoo. "It actually is really weird to see a little kid cuss when he actually knows what he's saying." 

"I am not a little kid!" 

"Yeah, I know. You're so damn touchy about it. I expected you to be having a blast Dennis the Menace-ing it up while you had the chance. Looking up girls' skirts in the lobby downstairs. Charming strangers into buying you ice cream. Getting CPS called in to investigate Pepper for child labor complaints." 

"Well I don't find crying at the drop of a hat and being locked out of my shop very fun," Tony responded, though he secretly thought the whole Pepper thing would be hilarious. 

Clint got up and pulled out the tray of chicken. "Should I get you a plate?" 

"Sure. Thanks." 

* * *

Bruce and Marnie, a SHIELD tech who was even more obsessed with the weapons they confiscated from bad guys, were able to get their hands on the the device that had de-aged Tony, and we're pretty confident they had figured out how to reverse the effects. 

"But it's magic," Steve said, when the four of them were in Bruce's lab. "Usually the inhumans have the magic, right? 

"It's all science," Bruce said. "We still need to fill in the blank parts on how it works, but we will eventually. But it seems that this device is imbued with the energy needed to grow or shrink things. It's pretty much point and click." 

"This isn't going to backfire on me and cause a _Honey, I Blew Up the Baby_ type of situation, is it?" Tony said, warily. 

Bruce and Marnie exchanged a look. "We're eighty-nine percent sure it won't." 

Tony sighed. "I've survived worse odds, I guess." He braced himself to climb up onto a chair. Bruce stopped him. "I recommend removing your clothes, first. Just personal experience. You are in a secure location, so I mean, why not, right?" 

Tony left the kid clothes in a pile on the floor and seated himself. "Whenever your ready." He closed his eyes and soon felt a strange feeling. When he opened his eyes he felt immediate relief; he could tell he was back to normal by the way his balls rested on the chair. He looked down and he was hairy again- screw Steve and his disapproval of hipster trends; he would grow an entire mountain man beard just because he could again! 

But then he looked up and saw the disappointment in Steve's face. Which was still too far above him for Tony to be back to normal. 

"I'm a freaking midget now?!" 

"We did restore your chronological age, but it seems we neglected to accommodate for the height factor," Bruce said apologetically. "At least you seem to be properly proportional." 

"Proportional? I'm still, what, three feet tall?" 

"Sorry, Bruce, he's not upset at you." Steve came over and picked him up like he was still a fucking child. 

"Stop! Put me down, you asshole!" 

Steve carried him out of the lab, saying quietly, "But there are so many things we can try, Tony!" 

That piqued his interest. "Sex things? Sex things, right? You could probably take both my cock and balls in your mouth at the same time!" 

"Let's get back to the bedroom and I'll give it a try," Steve promised. 

* * *

Turned out Steve could. Tony was laying flat on his back on their bed, experiencing the bliss of all his sensitive, dangly bits being engulfed in Steve's hot, wet mouth. He wanted to enjoy the erotic desires that were surging through him, and had ordered Steve to just hold him without trying to get him off until he told him too. 

A quick knock on the door interrupted them, and Bucky called, "I'm back. Heard the problem hasn't been completely fixed. You guys gonna let me in?" 

Tony was torn; he had missed Bucky, but the guy would just come in and laugh and make fun of him. "...Fine," he decided. 

Bucky came in and closed the door before looking at his lovers on the bed. Tony tensed defensively, waiting for him to laugh, but Bucky's eyes just grew wide and the silence stretched. 

"What?" Tony finally snapped. 

"I missed you." His demand seemed to spur Bucky into movement, and he dropped his backpack and bent over to kiss Steve on the cheek and ruffle his hair. Then he kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed next to Tony, giving him a charming smile. "Hi." 

"Hi?" Tony said back, confused. 

"I missed you," Bucky repeated. 

"Uh, yeah, I got that." 

"You going to bite my hand off if I try to touch you? I want to, but that angry look is making me nervous." 

Tony squirmed, suddenly feeling guilty for making Steve weather all his bad moods. Poor, patient, Steve; Tony promised to make it up to him later, however Steve wanted. To Bucky, he said, "Go ahead, I guess." 

Bucky rolled over so his real hand could touch Tony's face. "You need to grow your beard back. I miss it. You look strange without it." 

"I... I'll get on doing that right away," Tony said, feeling hypnotized by Bucky's weirdly calm and comfortable demeanor. 

Bucky hummed in approval and cuddled up next to him. "Is Stevie being a good boy?" 

"Now you're making me jealous," Tony grumbled. 

Bucky kissed him on the cheek. It felt weird to feel his stubble on his bare skin. "With what Steve told me, I figured calling you that would just upset you." 

"I guess it's different when it comes from you, " Tony confessed. "Besides, no one actually called me that. I suppose I really wasn't good at all when I was looking like a kid again." 

"You were bad? Do I need to punish you?" 

"I-" Tony flicked his eyes at Steve, able to just see the top of his head. "I feel guilty for treating Steve so badly. I was just so mad and scared and feeling out of control." 

Bucky's hand kept petting his hair. "How can we make you feel better?" 

Tony thought about it. "Punish me? Both of you?" 

"I wasn't even here. Why do you want me to punish you?" 

"He's your 'Stevie.' I feel like I should apologize to both of you for hurting him." 

"How do you want to be punished?" 

Tony considered the question. He had been feeling so out of control as a child that he had been trying to force Steve to feel the same way to even the playing field. He was tempted to tell Bucky he would give up control and let do what they wanted, but he knew that he rarely relinquished true power. It would only be an act, unless they actually _forced_ him to do something, which neither of them would ever do. 

So how could he give up control when he needed to be forced to give up control when they _wouldn't_ force him? Well, he could still be easily overpowered at this size. 

Bucky interrupted his thoughts. "How long has Steve been doing this?" 

Tony looked at the digital time display on a wall. "Um... almost forty minutes? Is that too long? Is he okay?" He began to sit up to check on him. Bucky held him down and laughed quietly. 

"He fell asleep. He's fine." 

"I didn't even notice," Tony said, guiltily. "Shit! I should've been paying attention" 

"Can I put him to bed properly?" 

"Yeah," Tony scrambled away and let Bucky haul up Steve until he was placed comfortably. Steve barely opened an eye, which told them both how exhausted he was. 

Bucky tucked Tony next to Steve and then laid himself on Tony's other side. "I want to hear about what happened from your perspective." 

* * *

Steve slept in, finally entering the kitchen after nine. He stopped when he saw Tony, still small, sitting quietly on Bucky's lap while Buck ate his breakfast. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked, looking confused with more than a hint of envy. 

Tony felt a stab of guilt. He had been so involved in his feelings that he had hardly considered Steve's. Bucky had decrypted Steve's behaviors toward Tony while he had been away, and apparently Steve really liked to take care of people. Like, to the _n_ th degree. Steve had even told him that, but Tony had been so blinded by his anger that he hadn't actually noticed how much it actually meant to him. 

"Hey, babe," Bucky said. 

"Tony..." Steve trailed off, confused and most likely a bit scared that Tony would yell at him again. 

"Tony didn't understand how important it is to you to be able to take care of him. It's a lot easier for him to think when he's in his normal state of mind," Bucky said. The hope that was breaking out on Steve's face was so tentative and fragile, Tony wanted to hide his face away in shame. "We had a talk, and he decided he really wanted to be a good boy for you."

"A good... boy? That's your thing, between the two of you." 

"A good little boy, then. He said that if you want to play daddy, he would do it to make you happy." 

Steve looked directly at Tony. "Really?" 

Tony nodded, not sure if Steve wanted him to talk. The smile that finally broke out on Steve's face was so bright and happy. 

Bucky looked between the two of them and stood up, lifting Tony up with him and holding him toward Steve. "Here. He hasn't gotten breakfast yet, and he's getting a little cranky. Baby, you wanna give daddy a kiss hello?" 

Bucky's eyes asked him Tony if this was okay, even while his voice gave him a command. Tony nodded again and reached for Steve, who pulled his small body close and wrapped him in a grateful hug. Tony was able to turn his face to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. Steve squeezed him harder for a moment. 

"But he really doesn't want to do this, Buck. You didn't see how upset he got!" 

"It didn't feel like a choice to him," Bucky explained, and it sounded so rational coming from him. "Now it is, and he's not so angry that he can't think past that. He'll tell you. Hey, kiddo," Tony have Bucky a half-hearted glare, but the guy just chuckled. "You wanna give Steve what he wants today? Be the boy he needs you to be? Just until seven, though, Steve. After that, he wants to apologize to me. Tell him what you want, or use your safeword and we'll stop," Bucky said. 

The smile Steve had given him and the way he held him so carefully in his arms had convinced Tony that he could do this for eight hours to make Steve happy. So Tony said, "Daddy," quietly and meekly, since he no longer had a childish voice (thank God). 

Did Steve have actual tears in his eyes? This was Big Steve, even; Tony didn't think he had ever seen Steve tear up from emotion when he was in his super soldier body. (Except during sex, when things got kinky, and Steve was being pushed so hard he got shame boners and cried. And, really, that was a whole different thing.) 

"Two rules," Bucky thankfully remembered. "Tony's obviously a boy; the idiot was worried you'd treat him like a girl. And you can put him in diapers, but don't make him use them. That was a really embarrassing thing, apparently." 

Steve nodded enthusiastically, and met Tony's gaze. "I promise. We don't even have to use them, it's not important. I just want to be able to hold you and take care of you." 

Tony nodded, and leaned his head trustingly against Steve's neck and shoulder. Bucky gave them both quick kisses then left the kitchen. 

Steve kept him straddling Steve's side with his big hand under Tony's butt while he made breakfast. It was just cold cereal, like Steve had had to feed him yesterday, but this time Tony ate without fuss. He was so obedient, apparently, that it was weirding Steve out. 

"Are you alright? You're so quiet. And still. Usually you're the opposite. Do we need Bruce to check you out?" 

"I took my pills," Tony said, knowing that Steve would know what he meant. While he had a prescription for mood stabilizers and mild sedatives that would even out his manic energy, he just rarely took them. He was used to his brain running at full speed, and it kept him productive like he was used to. Tony took the pills only when his body needed him to mellow out, and he had figured it would be easier for him to stay in character all day. (He had called Bruce to double check his dosage adjustments for his much smaller mass, but he still may have overdosed himself. Luckily, there wouldn't be any other side effects than the unusual lethargy and slowness of his thoughts.) 

"So you're just mellow?" Steve asked. Tony nodded. He was very mellow. Now that his fears had been mostly addressed, he had lost that edge of anxiety and was feeling sleepy. He tucked his face into Steve's neck and yawned. Steve squeezed him and twisted back and forth a little, and Tony would bet he had that embarrassing, dopey grin on his face. He just hoped Steve wouldn't gush over him being "adorable" and go full-on teenage girl in his excitement. 

He kept his eyes closed as Steve stood and tidied up. They walked into another room, Tony's thoughts slow and fuzzy, and Steve sat down in a chair and rearranged him so that he cradled Tony from head to hip with his left arm. Tony opened his eyes briefly to see that dopey look he had expected, then made a face and closed his eyes. Steve chuckled quietly. "You hate it when I'm like this, but you're being so sweet. I love being able to feel like I can keep you close and safe. I wouldn't want it to be like this all the time, but now is really, really nice. I can't believe you're doing this for me-" 

Tony decided it was time to shut him up, so he flailed an arm in the direction of Steve's face and hit him. It made Steve giggle, and Tony silently and smugly judged Steve for secretly being a fourteen-year-old girl inside the body of a body-builder. 

The day drifted on like that. Steve let him use the toilet when he asked, though he made him sit down to pee and wouldn't leave him alone. Bucky came back for lunch, and he and Steve talked about things over Tony's head while he didn't care enough to listen. Steve begged Bucky to sit with them on the couch together and watch a movie. Bucky did, and also voiced a nagging question that Tony had been also been wondering: "Do you really want a kid, Steve?" 

Thankfully, in Tony's opinion, Steve shook his head. "Not with what we do. I'm not comfortable with children, anyway. I'll visit them in the hospital and stuff, I mean, but those kids aren't... gosh, I really don't want to say 'important,' 'coz they are, obviously, but they aren't ours. This is more about being close to someone I love and feeling like they depend on me for everything. Not that I mean-" 

"Shut up and stop tripping over your damn tongue, Rogers," Bucky cut in. "We know it's not always, and we know you love us even when we're assholes who go off and do dangerous shit without you. Stop being so apologetic." 

Tony couldn't help himself; he had to give Bucky a thumbs up and gesture for a fist bump. 

The medicine's effects started wearing off around five, and Tony couldn't stop himself from getting a little bit grumpy. Steve had finally gotten enough cuddle time, and thankfully let Tony sit against the other arm of the couch and play a game on a tablet. He did threaten to take it away if he saw Tony doing anything that looked like work, though. 

Bucky had dinner ready at six. Lunch hadn't been too bad for Tony; his body needed less energy at this size, so Steve had let him snack on stuff he could eat with his hands instead of insisting that he be fed a real meal. He wasn't so lucky at dinner, though. Bucky had made spaghetti, and Tony would bet the bastard had done it entirely on purpose. His evil grins when Steve tied a dishcloth around his neck and repeatedly wiped sauce off Tony's face for him proved him right. 

When it was exactly seven on the dot, Steve gave Tony one last maternal hug and kiss on his forehead. Tony scowled because he could, and complained. "You are definitely a mommy and not a daddy. Fathers have a lot more self-restraint than you do, and certainly gush and coo a lot less." 

Steve shrugged and blushed, but didn't argue with him. "So what's Bucky going to do with you tonight?" He asked. 

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It can't be as embarrassing as being cuddled all day and accompanied in the bathroom."


	2. Bucky Humiliates Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny!Tony has promised to surrender control to Bucky. Public humiliation and objectification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the kinky sex stuff!

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It can't be as embarrassing as being cuddled all day and accompanied in the bathroom." 

"Don't bet on it," Bucky said, coming into the room holding a cloth bundle. 

"Uh-oh," Steve commiserated, "He's being creative." 

"What's your plan?" Tony asked, feeling nervous. 

"Some sensory deprivation and objectification," Bucky said unhelpfully. "Do you think your tiny ass can take my dick, Stark?" 

"That needle-dick? No problem," Tony said, just to be nasty. 

Bucky tossed him some lube. "You both should know by now that I have no reservations about fucking a small guy. Stop looking so horrified, Steve." 

Tony took his pants off, then everything else, because he hated the Porky Pig look. He began to slick himself up. "Anyone willing to give me a hand, or at least a few fingers?" Bucky helped him out then, to be sure, tried him on for size. 

"I think it would be better the other way," Tony said, his voice muffled because his face was pressed against Bucky's sternum. Bucky lifted him off, then gave him a devious smirk. "Sure. Your choice," and the butterflies in Tony's stomach began to flutter again. "Your task is to be a hole, Stark. Just a hole. And not that mouth that never shuts up; the better behaved one." 

"Objectification? Cock-warming? Sure." Tony said. 

"I'm not going to just sit down and make it easy for you. I've got shit to do, people to see." 

That made Tony pause. "People?" 

"Yup. Now, do you want it to happen here, in the Tower? Or do you want to go to a BDSM meet-up downtown that's full of strangers? Your choice." 

That was hardly a choice. "Strangers. Are they going to know who I am?" 

"Only if you open your mouth and start talking. Again, your choice." 

"Bucky, I don't think-" Steve started nervously. 

"He's the one who might be recognized, Steve, not me. It sounds exciting," Tony said, with half-honest bravado. 

Bucky smirked. "You trying to call my bluff?" 

"You just came from an undercover op. I'll give you the benefit of a doubt," Tony said graciously. 

"Thank you," Bucky said, just as condescendingly. "Rules: Strangers only, though I can't be 100% sure we won't run into Fury or someone else we know who's secretly a kinkster. No one touches you without my permission, and you know how possessive I am. Blindfold and a leather hood, so no one can recognize your face. Your voice, though, that's your choice." 

"Who makes child-sized fetish masks? And how did you get your hands on one so fast?!" Tony was hit with a thought. "Oh, shit, I said facing outward, didn't I?" 

Bucky laughed darkly. "You did. Can't take it back." 

"What am I going to be wearing?" Tony asked, with more trepidation. 

"Your choice again. I picked up pretty little girl panties," Bucky swung them in front of his face, then held them up so that Tony could see they were a satiny Disney-princess pink with ruffles on the tush. 

"You sadistic bastard," Tony said, caught between fear, arousal, and admiration at how fucked-up his lover's mind was. 

"But, thanks to Steve, you have another option." He held up one of the folded disposable diapers. 

"I need to leave," Steve said, burning bright red from his ears to his collar. "Ah, have fun?" 

"Check-fucking-mate," Tony said, begrudgingly reaching for the diaper. Thankfully, Bucky let him put it on himself, even though it was one of the babyish kind that fully opened and fastened with adhesive tabs. 

"Now this," Bucky said, handing him some fabric. It was a pair of pants, kind of. They looked like pants, and he would wear them like pants, but they had big, shiny, unmistakable snaps riveted in along the sides and the inseams. They were like baby pants: easy and fast to take off. They were made of a light blue corduroy.Tony reluctantly put them on over the diaper. "You know I fucking love you when I'm doing this shit just because you want me too," he grumbled. Bucky's metal hand caught his chin and pulled his face up, so he could practically fuck Tony's mouth with his tongue. 

"I know." 

"Fucking Han Solo bullshit," Tony said, looking back down as he pulled up the ridiculous pants. "Baby blue is not my color." 

"Now this," the demon spawn said with an evil grin. Tony rolled his eyes and put on the equally embarrassing sunny yellow crop top. The outfit left a good four or five inches of his hairy abs on display. 

"Let's take a pic for Steve," Bucky suggested brightly. The photo he ended up getting was Tony scowling at the camera giving Bucky the double bird. 

"Say your safeword if you want me to stop and get you out, right?" 

"Yes, sir," Tony replied, with a bit of sarcasm. 

"Blindfold." Tony put it on then Bucky put the hood over his entire head. It was disorienting, standing there in the darkness, legs spread wide because of the mass of absorbent padding between his thighs. He felt off balance and found himself bracing for an attack from any side. Bucky laid a hand on one shoulder and was doing something with the other one down between his legs. The hands reversed, then something was tightening around his thighs and then he was being lifted up and strapped against Bucky's chest. It was like he was in one of the fucking Baby Bjorn kangaroo pouches, but he was a tiny adult man instead of an infant. 

When Bucky began walking, Tony realized he had nothing to hold on to; nothing to _do_ , but go where the man took him and strain his ears to pick up all the information about his surroundings that he could. His entire body just dangled uselessly from where straps kept his shoulders pinned against Bucky's collarbones and his thighs in a nearly sitting position, and more loops buckled around his groin and hips that kept the bulky diaper pressed against his ass and crotch. He wished his medication hadn't worn off; his head was clear, his thoughts able to go at full speed, but there was very little stimulation to direct his mind onto any tracks other than _I look like a midget in fetish baby gear strapped to his 'daddy.' There's nothing I can do about it except passively accept the powerlessness and the humiliation._

While they traveled down in the elevator Bucky slipped some socks on his bare feet and some mittens on his hands. He then gave Tony a mortifying pat on his groin, then they were walking to and getting in a car. It was a short drive. 

The club was mostly men. It didn't sound like it was that large of a place. The people were friendly to Bucky, who introduced himself as Jack. People asked about the tiny person strapped to his chest. Most of them didn't believe it when Bucky told them it was really a small man in there, but Bucky was happy to lift up the horrible shirt and show off Tony's very adult male body. 

Bucky refused to let anyone talk to Tony directly, and for a long time he just felt like a forgotten ornament hanging from his lover. It was depersonalizing and objectifying, but still better than the times when Bucky would stick a finger down his diaper to tell someone he was still dry- there were so many people asking variations on that question, that Tony wondered if this was a group particularly into pissplay. 

There was a long time of mingling, then someone gathered the group's attention and introduced several men who were apparently on display and available to everyone for various uses. The crowd's casual talking and laughter suddenly morphed into something darker. 

Tony felt the snaps on the top part of the pants ripping apart, then Bucky's hand was loosening the diaper. The straps holding him up were adjusted, then Bucky began fingering his asshole and spreading some more slick around before he pulled Tony's helpless body down onto his cock. 

His lover didn't say anything to him, or touch him in any way that was without purpose; just readied him, and stuck his dick in him like he was a scabbard for his sword. 

The press of Bucky's cock inside his much smaller body meant that Tony felt like he was stuffed full with Bucky. Every place inside of him was being invaded by Bucky's dick, and there was no moving to relieve the constant pressure on his prostate. Tony was hard himself in half a minute, but his dangling shoudlers couldn't bend enough against the straps for him to get a hand to his own dick, though the amount of stimulation he could give himself through the harness and the thick diaper would most likely be very little. 

His head and limbs were useless. His ass and insides were the only parts of his body worth his boyfriend's passive contact at the moment. He had no other purpose but to have Bucky's dick inside of him. 

Bucky didn't even have the decency to stand still! Every step he took jolted Tony's body and made the diaper rub against his rock-hard dick. It barely took Bucky half a dozen paces to make Tony climax and shoot a load into the diaper, but Bucky didn't stop. He had to have noticed... right? Tony was pretty much immobile in the carrying apparatus, and he couldn't even clench his asshole around Bucky's huge member. Bucky may not have even heard him groan through the hood and the ambient noise. 

It hit Tony again just how much of a powerless object he was right then. If their relationship wasn't what it was, he would be wondering if he actually meant something to the person who was treating- no, _neglecting_ him so callously. 

Bucky finally stopped walking around and seemed to lean back against a wall. The torture wasn't over, however: Bucky put one hand on Tony's stomach to keep him still, then began to jerk his hips up in minute thrusts. Tony was rocked by the movement, as helpless to fight back against it as he would be to the tide. The wet material of the diaper was beginning to chafe, and his lover must have heard him make a noise, because he paused then stuck his fingers inside. 

"Is he wet?" Some random pervert asked, sticking his nose into their business. (Only metaphorically, though Tony wouldn't put it past any of the deviants here.) 

"Yeah, but he's got to wait until I finish before he gets a change," the asshole Tony was attached to replied with a fucking laugh. 

"Ooh, look at those little fists!" The random pervert said, presumably about Tony's balled-up hands. "He looks angry!" 

Bucky put his prosthetic hand back on the front of Tony's diaper. "I don't know why. He creamed himself already. Maybe if he squirts again he'll calm down." 

"You gonna give him a hand?" 

Bucky barked a harsh laugh. "He's already one up over me. He needs to help me first if he wants another one." 

Tony really had no clue how he could further stimulate the gigantic column of flesh skewering him open. He kicked in frustration, and that bounced him a little bit. He started frantically pumping his legs, feeling each bounce and swing translate through Bucky's cock. 

"Looks like that motivated him!" A new voice said. Tony paused; was he gathering the attention of a crowd? 

"Stage fright?" Some random perv mocked. "Or did he wear himself out already?" 

"Is the poor little guy sleepy?" Someone else cooed. 

"If I have to move him myself, he won't get another chance to come," Bucky said. "Unless anyone else wants to help me." 

There were some offers, and his boyfriend's remark pissed Tony off. He was enraged, and jealous, and wanted to punish him, but couldn't. Bucky would come with or without his help. With or without _someone else's help_ , too, though Tony was pretty sure he was bluffing. 

He wasn't going to take that chance, though. So Tony gritted his teeth, and twisted and bucked his body to create any movement that could stimulate his butthead of a partner. He was aware of all the laughing and jeering his antics were causing, and knew that he probably looked like he was spazzing out, a ridiculous man-baby in the midst of a prolonged seizure, but he ignored them, trying to pick up any signs that Bucky was getting any pleasure that would stimulate him to orgasm. 

Finally, he felt the tremble in his hips that meant Bucky was close. Tony was pretty fucking worn out, but redoubled his efforts determined to make Bucky cross the finish line. 

Bucky did, though Tony really had no idea where in his body that come could have gone; he had already been stuffed to the gills with the massive dick. 

There were cheers, like making Bucky come had been a fucking Olympic event. Bucky slipped his dick out and quickly did up the back of the diaper. Just in time; Tony wasn't sure if his asshole would ever close again. The come ran out and made the back of the diaper soggy in seconds. Usually it wasn't such a horrible sensation, but while he was wearing a diaper he couldn't help but feel like he was shitting himself. 

Tony let his body go limp again. It had been the most intense full-body workout he could remember ever doing. 

"Now he gets a dry diaper," Bucky said, to more hoots and hollers. Tony expected to be taken to a restroom for privacy, but the fucktard ( _why the hell did he even like this guy?_ ) just sat down and unbuckled the harness so that Tony lay with his chest on Bucky's firm thighs with his covered head dangling off past his knees. The pants were still unsnapped and flapped around as Tony was put in place. Bucky's strong hand pressed onto the back of the diaper, forcing it into his crack so it could absorb all the fluid it could. Then he opened the tabs. 

Tony's mouth was gaping in horror, and drool just fell out of his slack lips. Bucky peeled the back of the diaper from his ass, exposing his butt and used hole to the air and the stares of the crowd around them. There were chuckles at his abject helplessness mixed with gasps and murmurs of appreciation. (For what? How small he was? How much his asshole gaped?) 

Tony managed to stay still as his cheeks were cleaned with a wet wipe, but had to squirm when the cold towelette was forced between his buttocks and even pushed into him a bit with one of Bucky's fingers before it was taken away. He didn't think he could experience more humiliation, but then Bucky flipped him face up. There were more jokes about his baby dick which didn't cause his face to hear up as much as the condescending "awww"s did. 

Tony's face was smeared with the spit and sweat the leather hood kept on his skin, and it felt nastier than whatever remnants of his come Bucky was now cleaning from his dick and pubis. Thankfully he wasn't hard; he didn't want these perverts to think they were in any way responsible for for why he had agreed to do this. Of course, as soon as thought that, some fucker in the mob asked if Bucky was going to make his "cute, little dickie hard again." 

_No, no, no,_ he silently chanted, trying to send the message to Bucky's brain. "No," Bucky said, and Tony felt the first rush of relief and gratitude that he had felt since this whole stupid thing had begun. "He doesn't even need me to touch it. He gets off with just my cock filling him up." 

Tony buried his shame in rage, and his safe word was beginning deep in his throat, when Bucky said more. 

"He's such a _good boy_." Bucky's prosthetic hand, the hand he had let Tony make for him, rested gently on his stomach, and Tony knew the sensors could pick up how his abdominal muscles went from tense to completely relaxed at those magic words. "Now, I can probably make his peepee squirt one more time, but the little guy's definitely going to be worn out after that." He began to finger him with lube again, and Tony was already feeling pretty damn worn out. 

The mob of kinky voyeurs made encouraging noises, and Tony felt himself being lifted back into position. "Gimme a minute," Bucky said to the crowd, getting his hand under Tony's bare butt to work at his fly. "God bless those little blue pills," he added with a laugh, and Tony was flabbergasted at the easy showmanship of this man who had been so damaged. This _super soldier_ who abso-friggin-lutely didn't need any pharmaceutical assistance with getting his dick up two or even three times in a row. 

"Upsy daisy," Bucky said in a cutesy high-pitched tone as he pushed Tony back down over his cock. Tony resolutely began focusing on the Fibonacci sequence, counting up through the numbers to try to distract his mind and body from the horror that was happening. "C'mon, cutie pie," Bucky urged. Tony could hear that smarmy smile. "Let me give you some encouragement," Bucky added, and Tony had no idea what that meant until the zipper in the hood over his mouth was opened and something was pushed inside and prodded around until it forced its way through his reluctant lips and into his mouth. There were more coos and snickers. "Do not spit that out," Bucky ordered sternly, tapping the outside of the pacifier. 

Tony thought the heat of his blush might singe the hood's leather, but he was conditioned to react to simultaneous anal and oral stimulation, being in a very active sexual relationship with two super-charged, virile men. His penis stiffened with what surely looked like enthusiasm to the strangers. 

"You would think that big dick of yours would be makes him feel full enough," some admirer of Bucky's said. 

"The little guy's just playing hard to get. My cock has always been enough before. I think my doll jus' wants t' impress you fellas." 

Once in a while Tony would forget that Barnes was a master manipulator. It was shit like this that reminded him that Bucky knew what buttons to push and when. When he dropped into that old-timey Brooklyn drawl, Tony's dick jumped eagerly to full mast. It earned them a round of scattered applause. 

"Now, he's gonna take s'more time for this second round," Bucky spoke quietly, like he was bestowing ancient and arcane secrets. "But fer the sake of time, I can try t' speed things up with a bit of dirty talk." Bucky put his head close to Tony's and his breath puffed into his ear as if he was going to try to drop dark, filthy words straight into Tony's brain. Tony gave up all mental pretense that he would be able to resist the oncoming storm. 

"You know what matters? My cock. My balls. My pleasure. Not yours; only _mine_. Your purpose here, your reason for existence, is to be hanging here exposed and helpless and snug tight around my flesh. Your thoughts, your wishes and desires, aren't gonna change a bit of what's about to happen. Is _already_ happening. I'm inside you, stuffing you full with my cock. You can feel it in your chest and pushing up into your throat, can't you? You're like a sock, or a condom; something just there to be filled and made _filthy_." 

The erotic, shameful heat that was building up in his balls suddenly shot through Tony's dick like a small geyser. Bucky started pumping in and out of him, his hands wrapped completely around his upper thighs like steel bands, keeping his legs spread wide so that the smaller spurts of ejaculate that burped from Tony's piss slit and his tightened, miniaturized nuts were on full display. The fucking lasted a long time, giving Tony's dick and balls time to deflate and sag, and his asshole and rectum to become tender and over-sensitized, until Tony was biting down on the three-inch-long penis shaped teat of the dummy in his mouth to distract himself from the discomfort. His body writhed uncontrollably, fighting uselessly and limply to get away from the torturous impalement. He was about to spit the pacifier out to yell out his safeword when Bucky finally thrust in deeply and held himself there while he shot his load. 

The entranced silence Tony hadn't noticed suddenly broke into groans and gasps and other sounds of relief as the tension holding the spectators hostage finally broke. 

Tony decided he really needed to get somebody to check Barnes out for telepathic powers. 

There weren't any raucous cheers or applause this time. Tony, still blind, tiredly wondered if that meant that everyone was finally leaving the two of them alone. 

Bucky gently took the pacifier out of Tony's mouth then ungently popped the unusual nipple of it into his wet anus. Tony stayed completely limp as Bucky sat down with him on his lap again then swathed him, dummy and all, into a new diaper. When he was harnessed back to Bucky again, he was nestled front to front against his lover's firm chest. Bucky's natural arm kept him cradled, and Tony really appreciated the comfort and affection. Tony stayed zoned out through a few more short conversations before he fell asleep. 

* * *

Tony blearily half-woke when they stopped moving and the car's engine was cut off, and Tony felt Bucky's hands beginning to remove the hood. The fresh air was a relief again his sweaty face, and the blindfold was removed, too. The man looked down at Tony, and Tony jolted in surprise at the unfamiliar face it reflected. 

"Shit, sorry, I forgot," Bucky said, laughing. He did something that revealed his normal face. His lover's smug mood made Tony's anger try to reawaken. "They had no idea who we were," Bucky reassured him. "I got off like a freight train," he continued. "They were so jealous. You responded so beautifully to everything I asked you to do. Nobody else could steal your attention; I could tell you were focused the entire time on what my voice and my body were doing." He leaned back against the driver's seat and tenderly started wiping at the sheen of sweat, saliva, and tears that Tony could feel on his face. "Really, I just wanted your entire mind and body focused on _me _." He lightly tapped Tony's head. "You always have so much going on up here, and then there's usually Steve with us. I'm not complaining, I know you care for us both, but you gave me the opportunity to make you physically helpless for me, and I played things out publicly because I knew your shame would keep your thoughts directed on yourself- and me, too. It was never about degrading you in front of other people- well, not when I was planning this, anyway," he admitted with a quirk at one corner of his mouth. "The way those men _coveted_ you...."__

____

__

"In retrospect, I can admit it was hot," Tony grudgingly said. "But, you know, we can do stuff without Steve. Just give him that puppy dog look, say you feel left out a bit when he's with us, and he'll give us time alone. You should know that, since you're apparently a mutant or inhuman telepath."

Bucky looked a bit confused.

"I swear, it was like you put some kind of whammy on those guys! They would have literally started eating out of the palm of your hand. And there were a couple times I was on the verge of safewording, but then you did something that next second that made me decide not to. You are definitely not baseline normal, Barnes; psychically as well as physically."

"I guess Hydra's experiments did something right," Bucky said, seriously, with a wrinkle in his forehead. Tony's mood plunged, the way it always did the few times his lover would say anything about being a prisoner, and waited for some new, horrible experiment the Winter Soldier had suffered through.

"I'm a sex god," he finished, smirking at Tony's exhale as the dark tension shattered.

"Fuck you. ...A _sex god_ ," Tony sneered, rolling his eyes. "Plus, hasn't anyone told you yet that it's still too soon to make Hydra jokes? It's in bad taste, Barnes."

* * *

Steve happily cuddled up when they joined him in bed, but neither Tony or Bucky decided to scar his apple-pie mind at breakfast with details of what had happened the night before when he had inquired. 

By lunch Tony was nearly restored to how he had been less than 48 hours previously. Except for the beard, which he grumbled about until both his lovers took him to the bedroom just to end his complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to next chapter only if you are interested in some Tiny!Tony humiliation and objectification courtesy of Bucky Barnes. Tony will remain a tiny adult, so there is no age-play.


End file.
